Todavia Te Amo
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto cayó de rodillas por tanto dolor, no podía soportarlo más, lloro después de muchos años de haberla perdido.


Shugo Chara.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Resumen: Ikuto cayó de rodillas por tanto dolor, no podía soportarlo más, lloro después de muchos años de haberla perdido.

By: 3 I 3

Este en mi Nuevo One-Shot, quise probar estilos nuevos, no sé si lo logre, pero aquí está el resultado de mi imaginación… Omegai… sean buenas conmigo… Les dejo mi fanfic a continuación…

"_Escogí una ilusión por sobre la realidad"…_

_Titulo: Todavía te Amo._

-Amu-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime Ikuto-Dijo ella, sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Nunca te dije que te amaba!-la abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡No hace falta!-correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué, Amu?- aferrándola aun mas a su pecho- Yo quiero decírtelo siempre.

-No es necesario, siempre lo supe, por eso estoy en este momento a tu lado-Ella sonreía.

A Ikuto comenzaron a recorrerle las lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¡Te amo!-fueron sus palabras y vio como ella desaparecía de sus brazos.

… … … … …

Ikuto cayó de rodillas por tanto dolor, no podía soportarlo más, lloro después de muchos años de haberla perdido, creyó haberlo superado, se fue lejos para olvidarla y olvidar que le perdió antes de decirle lo mucho que le amaba, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la sonrisa de una niña de apenas 11 años que se enojaba cuando él le hacia una simple broma, cuando estaba distraída y el llegaba sin hacer ruido solo para abrazarla sin que ella le grite o le pegue antes de que él pudiera hacerlo…

Camino por el lugar, todo lo que pudo ver eran sus recuerdos y las múltiples lagrimas nublaban su visión. Camino sin rumbo exacto, sus pies querían seguir, solo seguir y así salir del lugar, estaba lastimándose aun más…

… … … … …

Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar, pero, qué sino las recodas es como si nunca la hubieras vivido todo aquello, lo aprendido y lo perdido te enseñan a valorar lo que tienes, mas cuando lo que perdiste nunca más lo recuperaras, saberlo es una carga que debes tener siempre presente, no porque no quieras superarlo sino que los recuerdos aun no se pueden ir…

… … … … …

-Todavía no puedo olvidarte-dijo mirando al cielo- Nunca pude superarte, siempre te busco a donde quiera que voy, siempre estás en mi… Nunca supe vivir como lo hacía, sin sonreír de nuevo, porque Amu, tú eras la razón de mi vida y lo único que me hacia querer sonreír…

… … … … …

Cuando Amu e Ikuto se conocieron, ella solo tenía 11 años y el 17… El busco y trato que ella lo amara tanto, el le amo desde el mismo instante que le conoció, le amo hasta después de que ella murió… solo quiere verla de nuevo, para darle un abrazo y recordarle lo mucho que le quiere.

… … … … …

París fue una escusa para tratar de olvidarla pero sentía el llamado de ella, lo ignoro por diez años hasta hoy que regreso al mismo lugar en donde la conoció…

-¿Quisiera volver el tiempo y aprovechar cada momento a tu lado-dijo mirando el parque donde se encontraron muchas veces, se recostó bajo un árbol…

Después de estar un momento en ese lugar se fue caminando, solo le quedaba visitar un solo lugar, no quería volver a estar allí pero lo necesitaba, después de todo para eso regreso, regreso para poder decirle adiós y dejarla ir… No quería atarla a una vida a la que ella ya no podía estar más, la muerte quita muchas cosas, te quita todo… La muerte quita las razones que tienes para vivir, sonreír y levantarte cada mañana, solo miras y no hay nada, esa persona ya no puede estar allí.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto ya tiene 27 años, es uno de los solteros más codiciado del mundo entero, un violinista famoso que estuvo sus últimos años de su vida en Paris, la música era su pasión, ahora solo una escusa para ahogar su pena al igual que una botella de licor.

Solo paso en un instante, solo en un instante le arrebataron la vida y sus sueños, la muerte le arrebato todo, todo por lo que él había querido ser una persona mejor, le arrebato a ella, a Hinamori Amu, una niña que conoció tiempo a tras, solo un instante basto para amarle y quedarse con ese sentimiento en su corazón por siempre junto a los bellos momentos que juntos vivieron…

De verdad… ¿Quieren saber lo que paso?

Ikuto llego al fin al lugar en donde sucedió, en donde la perdió, solo un momento basto para perderla y perder todo lo que valoraba, hasta su propia vida. Era lo más cruel porque lo ataba a este mundo… El miro las escaleras…

Flash back.

El se había decidido al fin, ese día le diría lo mucho que le amaba y le pediría que fuera su novia, estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa que el resto lo miraba extrañado, era esa misma sonrisa cuando alguien está enamorado y nos hace ver como unos idiotas, esa misma sonrisa era la que el tenia en sus labios, pero lo que nunca pudo imaginar es que su felicidad le duraría tan poco…

Era una pequeña montaña, que se bajaba por unas escaleras, la esperaba allí, al terminar las escaleras, irían a ver las nueva flores de cerezo, un momento romántico y empalagoso, pero único, la posibilidad para poder confesarle su devoción y el gran amor que por ella sentía…

Amu había llegado al lugar, se veía feliz, sonriendo, lo vería a él, era molesto pero le agradaba su compañía, se sentía protegida y querida… fue bajando despacio esos escalones, el sonrió al verla… la noche anterior había llovido, la peli rosa dio un mal paso y rodo por las escaleras, el solo podía verla caer, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Cuando ella llego al suelo aun estaba con vida…

-AMU-grito él.

Llego a su lado, no quería tocarla, por miedo a lastimarla más.

-¡Duele!

-Lo sé Amu, pero no hables, te llevare a un doctor.

Los ojos de los dos estaban llenos de lágrimas… Ikuto vio que había mucha sangre.

-Me caí- fue lo que dijo antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo- ¡Ya no siento más dolor!... Ikuto… ¿Qué me pasara?

-¡Vas a estar bien!-dijo tratando de sonreír.

La joven cerró sus ojos mientras que sus últimas lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

-¡AMUUU!-Solo pudo gritar, lleno de rabia, ira y un profundo dolor, porque había perdido a su tesoro mas valioso, el ya lo sabía, había mucha sangre esparcida por aquel lugar… Su gran amor había muerto… El abrazo su cuerpo ya sin vida, no podía comprenderlo, hace solo un momento estaba tan feliz y ahora sentía el dolor más grande y terrible que había vivido en su vida, grito una vez más, una vez más la vida le quitaba algo, primero su padre, ahora la chica que amaba… Así murió Hinamori Amu, la primera y única chica que logro cambiar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

Fin del Flash Back.

Al volver a revivir lo sucedido, el peli azul cayó de rodillas, lloraba una vez más, todo era tan injusto, había soportado diez largos años sin ella… Recordó la paz del rostro y cuerpo sin vida de la joven…

Después de llorar y llorar, decidió subir las escaleras, arriba, en esa montaña estaba lo que él quería visitar por primera vez, logro subir despacio las escaleras, tenía un ramo de rosas azules, cuando llego arriba vio una tumba, a la cual se acerco despacio…

-Hola Amu… Perdóname por no venir a visitarte durante estos diez años, no podía volver sabiendo que tú no estás, estas, lo sé, pero no como yo quisiera… ¿Te imaginas a mi lado y planeando formar una familia? Siempre sueño con ello, pero solo es un sueño más, creo que en este momento me gritarías diciéndome que soy un pervertido o quizás no, es un bello sueño, Amu ¿sabes? Duele perder y más cuando…

Acaricio el nombre de Amu en esa lapida…

-Y más cuando… Yo todavía te amo… Amu te amo…

Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, comenzó a correr un suave viento que mecía sus cabellos y se llevaba los pétalos de las flores de cerezo…

-Ahora sé que tu también me amabas-dijo sonriendo mirando al cielo…

Fin…

¿Reviews?

Vanesa Tsukiyomi…

3


End file.
